Crim
Crim has been removed from pol for disruption of peace. Crim is one of the three founders of Pen on Lip and the bff of Juli/Slicedmangos She's a hot 17 year old WHITE girl who doesn't remember anything under 7 years old and has terrible memory, her favorite colors are Crimson, White and light blue. She's an artist, a drummer and she orchestrates from midi. Crim was a regular youtuber who made stupid shitposts https://www.youtube.com/user/FrenchyBassCannon Nekocrimmy but then a fan, called Senar, added her to a Skype group and there she met Eli, Juli, and other fuckers that I don't remember. Crim has many accounts including a Youtube, Twitter, Instagram, Steam and Blizzard (crim#11466) her very dark past (scary) (insane) After talking to Juli a lot, she realized she had a lot in common with her and then became really good friends, they decided to make their own group chat which was later abandoned for reasons. Then one day Juli added Crim to a new group chat which contained Ray, all the other fucks, scottboy, josh, and hobo. We all though Ray was a 61 year old grandpa but what we didn't know is that he's a huge faggot. So then Crim, Juli and Ray became really good friends and one day Juli switched to Discord, then Crim followed and that's where Crim met Milon who is a good friend too and Crim though he was a fat asian girl for some reason. Then Ray made Poupou which was the first ever known version of /pol/ (I call it the poltotype) which then was abandonned because Crim wanted to be owner so she made another server, which then later was renamed Pen on Lip because of an image where an anime girl has a pen on her lip, fucking stupid and simple i know thanks me too. Moncraft & Alena Now let's back away from pol a little bit and go more into Crim's actual backstory, when she was about 12, she frequented a Minecraft server called Moncraft and there she met a wonderful friend called Alena, they hung out everyday and eventually Crim added her on Skype, they talked pretty much everyday and we really good friends, this is Crim's first recorded online best friend, they actually dated for a few months or a year i dont remember, they knew it wasn't gonna work out so they broke up but it didn't affect their relationship as friends at all. Then Crim and Alena grew up and before they knew it, they were 14, that's when a bunch of shit happened and basically they kinda broke off. Sad ending but they still talk to this day, just a lot less. Bullies United Crim was then added to a group chat on Skype which included Anakin, Combine, gmorz (gmzo), Ilya, ivensen nightfall, Mag, Mochi and sav. They were all really good friends and had fun times, it was like high-school but online tbh, bunch of drama happened between us, I was never really part of it, the main attractions were Mochi and Anakin because they were in a relationship and it was really cute. Anime fffffffffucking weeb Crim watches too much anime to be honest also check out her MAL , her first anime was Kiniro Mosaic which was recommended by Alena, she started watching anime maybe around 12 or 11 years old and as of today she's completed 200 anime's and read like 6 mangas idk mangas are new to her. '''' Category:"Person"